


(snowball) fight me

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: Aleks just wants to work; James just wants to have fun in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty-five days of novahd, day two. prompt is a snowball fight.

It was snowing outside.

 

This didn’t exactly come as a surprise to Aleks; it was December 2nd in Colorado, and it hadn’t snowed yet during the year, meaning a storm was long overdue. The flakes had started slowly coming down at noon, but he didn’t expect a near blizzard by three o’clock. 

 

Aleks decided to stay in his office. Snow was just another inconvenience to him, nothing special. It meant having to drive at five miles per hour on normal roads, and having his commute take twice as long as it should. On the other hand, it kept Mishka infinitely entertained; and he couldn’t argue with that. Not to mention, he had gotten used to snow a long time ago. No longer was he entertained by the white mess coating every inch of the yard and house; he couldn’t be bothered, not even by the cold.

 

As he sat alone brainstorming ideas for new series, his phone buzzed on his desk with four new messages from James.

 

_ 5m ago _

_ aleks come outside _

 

_ 3m ago _

_ aleks  _

 

_ 3m ago _

_ come outside _

 

_ now _

_ aleksandr come OUTSIDE _

 

Aleks knew when he gave his number to James that he would some day regret it. James never texted him with anything important; everything was discussed over email nowadays. He considered going into James’s phone before and deleting his number, but Aleks couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

With a heavy sigh, Aleks gradually made his way downstairs and out to the backyard, which had been coated in at least two inches of snow. The blanket of white practically blinded him, but James was nowhere to be found. He hovered in the doorway, reluctant to take a step into the mixture of mud and snow.

 

“James?” Aleks called out into the yard in wonder. Almost at once, James popped up from behind the couch set with a snowball in hand and a smile on his face. He was wrapped up in his usual black beanie, with a scarf and thick parka to match. Ein and Mishka danced playfully around him, tongues out and tails wagging. 

 

“Thought I’d have to drag you out here myself,” James laughed, a cloud of breath coming from his mouth. It had to have been below freezing, and Aleks had absolutely no desire to partake in any outdoor activities in this kind of weather. He crossed his arms against his chest and shrugged his shoulders in, suppressing shudders of cold and chattering teeth. 

 

“What do you want, dude? I was busy, and it’s fucking freezing outside,” Aleks winced at a gust of cold wind. At the same moment, without warning, James threw the chunk of snow he had been holding at Aleks as hard as he could. The snow got all in Aleks’s hair and face before he could jump back and avoid the attack. “You know I don’t like stuff on my face,” he yelled in James’s direction. “There could’ve been dirt and grass and dog shit in that, man!” As Aleks pulled up his shirt to wipe his face, James took another opportunity to chuck another ball at his stomach, another direct hit. Aleks groaned in temporary pain and sank to his knees.

 

“Fight or flight, Aleksandr, your choice!” James called out. 

 

“Easy for you to fucking say when you’re dressed for this shit!” Aleks snapped back. 

 

“Okay, then you can take my scarf and hat. Fair enough?” James took them off and gestured for Aleks to come and grab the gear, but met him half-way instead. “Surprises me you even need them at all with all that Russian blood in you,” he winked. 

 

Aleks rolled his eyes, reluctant to accept the clothes at first, but snatched them out of James’s hands. The hat was a bit big and the scarf felt like a blanket, but something tugged inside him at the fact that they were  _ James’s. _ The scarf smelled exactly like him, but Aleks wasn’t going to admit how warm that made him feel out loud. “What about gloves though? I’m not getting fuckin’ hypothermia from grabbing balls of snow.”

 

“Gloves are for pussies! Don’t try that shit with me,” James protested. “You can’t form snowballs properly with gigantic hands, idiot. It’s all about technique, not the temperature of your hands.”

 

Aleks bent down quickly, scooping up a ball of snow and throwing it at James. It fell apart in mid-air, a cloud of white dust blowing away in the wind.

 

“You don’t know how to make a snowball? Are you kidding me?” James laughed, picking up another chunk of snow. “Come over here.”

 

“You have to roll it in your hands, like a ball of Playdough. You can’t just throw the snow, that’s not how this works at all,” he said with a serious tone. “Then you gotta aim it back like a baseball and put a li’l spin on it. Lemme see you try.”

 

Aleks grabbed a small pile of snow, but when he tried, it flattened out. James, overtly annoyed, rolled his eyes. He bent down and got more snow, placing it in Aleks’s left palm. He grabbed Aleks’s other hand and moved it in a counterclockwise motion around the snow, forming a small, lopsided ball. Aleks could feel his cheeks warming up as James met his glance with a grin. “You get it now?”

 

“Yeah dude, I didn’t need your help anyways,” Aleks huffed. “I could’ve kicked your ass any day.”

 

“Then why haven’t you?” James smiled slyly. Aleks shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Try me now, then,” James stuck his tongue out, hands on hips. Two seconds later, the lopsided ball was spread across his face and in his hair, to which James yelped in protest.

 

“You got it in my hair, you asshole!” James yelled, frantically wiping snow off himself. “I swear to God, I’m--” he was stopped mid sentence by another ball, and this time a laugh not his own. “Okay, now it’s fucking on.” 

  
They returned throws and kicks of snow, with James taking shelter behind the couches and Aleks using Ein as a shield. They fought until the sun began to set over the pink sky, and one could no longer see the other. Even Mishka and Ein became exhausted, curling up near the bushes for warmth. At the end of the day, Aleks decided that he didn’t need gloves or a scarf or a hat to keep warm; maybe all he needed was James. 

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com) is my tumblr, if you want to follow/leave suggestions/talk novahd.


End file.
